Because you left me
by MissRainbow13
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. Bella doesn't sit around and mope but instead she changes...literally. A new hairstyle, a new accent and a new attitude can make anyone seem different. But Bella decides that with Stace by her side, she can go to heights that the Cullens never knew she could. Bella leaves the comfort of Charlie for a new career but she will be back and so will they.
1. When You Left

**A/N: Well everyone here it is the fan fiction that you all have been waiting for…BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME! Well I don't know if you all have been waiting for this because I just posted it on my other story but… Okay so I already gave a full description on my other fic "Finding the One" so I will expect you to go to the 7****th**** chapter to check out the description. There will be a short summary on the top of the page.**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, IT ALL BELONGS TO S.M. Rated M for language and possible lemons.**

**Now get to reading!**

_**Chapter 1: When you Left**_

It was cold and dark and I couldn't see anything. I could feel my legs moving but all I saw was black. I was walking when I suddenly fell over a branch or something and I fell. As soon as I thought I was supposed to touch the ground I feel something holding me up. I get to open my eyes for a split second and I am amazed and scared at the same time.

A giant, black wolf was holding me on its back and staring at me. That was all I got to see before I was plunged back into the darkness.

Then the scenery changed, I was smiling, something completely foreign to me now. I then saw…Edward and he was standing in front of me with a pained frown. _No, no! Mot this dream again I can't take it! Wake up! Wake up!_

The scene fast forwarded and then it went to his final words. "Don't do anything reckless." And just like that, he was gone. I tried to run after him but he always seemed out of reach. _No shit Sherlock he is a vampire._ I screamed his name but he would only go faster.

I awoke screaming with tears running down my face. I calmed myself down and I turned to see the worried, chocolate eyes of my father Charlie. He gently rubbed my back which soothed me further. It reminded me of my dream once again and I started to get worked up again.

It has been exactly three days since Edwa…He, left me in the woods…alone. Ever since that dreadful dayI have not been…functional.

I would barely eat, scratch that, I haven't eaten. I had lost all of my meaning for life and what would be the point of nourishment if I felt dead on the inside. I completely forgot my dad was in the room until he gently stroked my hair.

"Bells, I know that you're hurting, I've been through it before. It makes you feel like a toy that has been used so much, and then when you break you get thrown away like trash." He was feeling anger towards _him_; I could see it in his eyes.

"Bells, what I'm trying to say is, even though you're hurting now, you will get over it…eventually. I'm not saying that you will get over this quickly…if you thought that then you are completely wrong, if you were telling the truth about loving him." He gave me a pointed look as he said this.

_I damned sure loved him! And that son of a bitch left me. _"Bella! I know you're angry but I never thought you were one to swear." I don't know what he was talking about. Was I saying that stuff out loud? "Yes Bella, you were saying those things out loud." Charlie said whilst chuckling.

"I'm sorry dad." My voice cracked from me not using it for three days. When they found me in the woods, I didn't talk at all, hell I didn't even blink! Someone could have kidnapped me and I wouldn't have tried to fight or scream. That was just how empty I felt.

My dad cleared his throat and I was brought back to the present. That was another thing that happened, I always got lost in thought about thirty seconds after someone started talking. "I, err, you haven't been to school for three days and I think that you should go today. I know it won't be easy but please try to stay until lunch." His voice was pleading.

I immediately dismissed the idea because I knew it wouldn't get better…ever. I shook my head and my day sighed. I looked at him and I could see the tears in his eyes and I immediately felt guilty for hurting him. Someone could hurt me but they could not hurt my father.

I sighed in defeat and he looked at me. I slowly nodded my head and he smiled brightly at me. "I love you Bella. I have to leave for work but if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me. Oh and Bella, I am only trying to do this for you, I don't like it when you mope around. You deserve to be happy." And with that he left me alone in my room.

"What I wouldn't do to go back thirty seconds." I said to myself as I got up to head to the shower. I turned the water onto the hottest setting that I could take. As I stepped into the scalding hot water I felt my shoulders relax immensely. I didn't know how much stress I was holding until I stepped out of the shower and I felt my shoulders tense.

I know that this idea of going to school was going to be a terrible idea but I was willing to try anything for my father.

I got dressed quite slowly and then I headed downstairs. I started for the kitchen but I stopped because I knew I wasn't going to eat anything. I thought about staying in the living room for a while but thought against it because I wouldn't want to leave.

_Might as well go early. _I grabbed my keys and my bag and headed out the door. I got into my truck and pulled out of the driveway. I drove at a good 50mph just so I could get school over with faster.

When I got there I could've sworn I saw I saw black spiky hair in the trees. _Could that have been Alice? Does that mean he is there with her? _Better talk to her now before I don't get another chance. "I love you Ali. You will always be my best friend…hopefully. Please tell everyone that I love them and to have a good life when I'm dead and gone. I don't know how much longer my love will last but I know that it is full of love for you all right now. Goodbye Alice." I knew I was acting crazy, thinking that Alice was here but I had to make sure.

I sighed and got out of my truck and I stared at the last place I thought I saw Alice. I don't know how long I was there but I heard the bell ring. _Let my personal hell begin. _

**APOV**

I had to see her one more time before we left. I still didn't understand why we had to leave Bella because of his mistake. I knew Bella would be at school today and I had to take my chance before Edward found out.

Edward was a mess, he didn't hunt for days at a time and he spent all of his time locked in his room. And when he did come out he didn't speak, he would just walk outside and run into the trees.

_Enough thinking about Edward, think about Bella. _I decided that I would go stalker mode and hide in the trees and watch Bella for a little while. I was just starting to run out when Jasper grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. "Alice, what are you up too? You are feeling sneaky and mischievous and I don't know if that is a good thing." He said skeptical.

I sighed and I went limp in his arms. "I just don't want to leave Bella! She is my best friend and Edward is trying to keep me away from her. It's just not fair I mean we love her too…obviously we love her a little more." I mumbled the last part.

Jasper hugged me tighter and he kissed my forehead. "It will be alright Alice, we both know mates can't stay away from each other their whole lives so all we have to do is wait for one of them…Edward to crack." I really did love my mate. He was too smart for his own good.

"I love you too Alice but weren't you just thinking about Bella a second ago?" he asked with a smile. _Oh shit right! Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella. _

"Right, I am going to see her really quickly before we head to the new house." I kissed him quickly on the lips and then I ran off into the direction of Bella

$# ^*

Once I got there I hid behind the trees near the school as I waited for her. _Ugh, if Emmett knew about this he would tease me for a decade! I could see it now "Hey why are you up in your room shouldn't you be stalking us in a tree from afar!" _

As I was thinking about this I saw Bella pull into the school and park her car. She paused and then looked in my direction and I had to get out quickly. I ran further back into the trees and listened to see if she would say anything. "I love you Ali. You will always be my best friend…hopefully. Please tell everyone that I love them and to have a good life when I'm dead and gone. I don't know how much longer my love will last but I know that it is full of love for you all right now. Goodbye Alice." I stopped dead in my tracks and fell too my knees.

_How could he do this to her? She was so happy and carefree but now. Now she is a broken shell of a girl who can only move because of the invisible strings. _I was beyond angry at Edward, I was seething. A part of me wanted to rip his heart out while the other part felt for him.

Right now the heart ripping was sounding good. I knew that Jasper was around somewhere watching me. "Jasper I need y-you." I stuttered through sobs.

In less than seconds, Jasper was by my side and stroking my hair as he rubbed my back. I sobbed into his chest, "S-she is so broken. I can't s-stand knowing that he was responsible for breaking her!" I sobbed even harder.

He continued to stroke my hair. "Only time will tell if they get back together."

_**Sooo…how did I do? I do hope that they get back together but you never know. I wonder what Alice will rip out because his heart is basically dead and gone. Please leave a review for my third fan fiction and show it love. We all know that they respond better to love and affection.**_

_**I need some advice. For the next chapter, should Bella snap on Mr. Banner, or should she leave peacefully. Also, should Bella leave for ****** next chapter or later?**_

_**I needs your guys help so you reviews would be greatly appreciated. Shout out for my first review.**_

_** -Lots of Love, MissRainbow13 **_


	2. Leaving

_**Hello people! I am going to keep posting for this fic even though I have a total of 1 review(s) at the moment. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, it all belongs to SM.**_

_**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE**_

One month, two weeks, three days, thirteen hours, and twelve seconds. That's how long I have been without the Cullen's. They came into my life and changed it all around, only to leave me broken and alone.

I loved them as much as I could and apparently they didn't love me back. At first I thought that they would be back within a month and I was starting to get hopeful. But now that time keeps going on I know that sooner or later I'm going to lose all of my love for them.

Ever since my first day back at school I had lost all the light in my eyes. I would no longer smile and I would no longer talk. I rarely ate and I didn't even talk to Jacob.

Everyone would give me the same fucking eyes that said 'I'm so sorry for you'. I didn't like attention, what made the fuckers think that I would love the pity look either.

I only talked when need be and I was only in my room to work. I had two jobs, the first being the job at Newton's and the second being down in the station. My dad thought it was strange for me to want a job at my age; he thought I would want to party all day and all night.

I was only working at my age now because I wanted to get enough money to get out of Forks. I couldn't stay here and be reminded by the family anymore. _Now I can't even say his family's name anymore! _

I wanted to be sad and wallow in my own self-pity but my body wouldn't let me. I wanted to love the whole family that left me. My whole body repelled the idea, all I felt was anger towards the Cullens. Alice was the last person that I started to get angry at.

She was and still is my best friend…somewhat. I don't know what best friend leaves the other in the dust like they didn't care. _But then again she was a vampire; she could have been trying to protect me from her family and herself? _

I was starting to think hopefully and I couldn't let that happen. _He _said he didn't want me and all of his family agreed to go with him. I started to get angry and I wanted to break something. As I was about to go after the clock on my desk, I noticed the time and I hurried out to my truck.

In just three more months I will be on a plane and heading to London. I wanted to put as much distance as I could between myself and the Cullens. I mainly chose London because I wanted to develop a British accent so that they couldn't figure out who I was if they found out about me somehow.

If they were ever to come near me, they would know me from my scent and my scent alone. As I pulled into the school's parking lot I readied myself for three months of torture.

_**3 MONTHS LATER**_

In these last few months, the only thing I could think about was Charlie and what might happen to him if I was to leave without telling him.

I decided that I would leave without telling Charlie because I didn't want _them _to come and feel sorry for me and pity me for the rest of my life. I wanted to disappear completely from their minds…but I never wanted to forget.

During these last few months, I had learned that I felt better when I wrote songs. When writing a song, you let all of your emotions flow through pencil and onto the page. I had written a few songs before _he _left. They were all about love and happiness, they all were based on all of the fun times that I had with the family. Now all of my songs were filled with loss and heartbreak.

I decided to leave Forks tomorrow while Charlie had to work a 12 hour shift. I had already rented a 2 bedroom apartment that was furnished. Its cost was £395 every week and it had everything that I would need.

My flight was in Seattle at 6:00am. After paying for my flight to my apartment, I had a total of 3,749 dollars left. _Wow, I have really been a busy bee. _I didn't realize that I had that much money saved. It wouldn't be that much after I converted all of my money into euros.

I went to my computer that I had left unpacked and I booted the ancient thing up. After about thirty minutes of waiting, I finally got to a conversion website and I noticed that I would have £2,737.52.

That would be enough for at least a few months in the apartment. I had also found a little job at a café that was within walking distance of my soon to be home.

I turned off my computer and I tripped over a loose floorboard in the floor. I looked at it and I walked over too it slowly and I pulled it up.

I gasped at what I saw. Inside the floorboard was what looked to be at least 50,000 dollars in 100 dollar bills.

I pulled out all of the money and under it was a small note.

_Dear Bella,_

_I don't know why but I had a vision of you trying to buy clothes and I just had to help you out. I have hidden roughly $50,000 under you floor just so you could shop until your hearts content._

_Remember that I want to see what you buy with this money and I will help you if you need it._

_-Love (your sister) Alice _

"Alice." I hugged the note close to me as if she would come back if I hugged it close enough. I don't know how long I sat there but I knew that I was going to have to move fast if I was going to fit shopping in my list.

I grabbed my truck's keys and I headed out of the door. I walked outside and climbed into my truck. _Remember! What are some of those stores that Alice shop in? _I flipped the page over for some clue and she did not disappoint.

On the back were the names of all of Alice's favorite shops in Seattle. The first store on the list was **Forever 21. **I wasn't chuckled at the choice of the store.

She was stuck being her age and the name of the store just so happened to go with that. I chuckled again and then I was off.

By the time I came back home my truck was full of bags. I decided that if I was never going to forget the family, I might as well keep a part of each of them. I decided that I would keep Alice's fashion, I would also dye the tips of my hair the colors of Rosalie, Esme and _him would be highlights in my hair_. I would start to bulk up like Emmett but on a way lower level. And I would try to keep Carlisle's and Jasper's wisdom.

I still couldn't believe that I spent $3,000 on clothes. _But they all were so pretty. _What had gotten into me? I decided to leave Charlie a note before I woke up in the morning.

_Dear Charlie,_

_As you can tell, I have been having a little trouble staying here in Forks because of the Cullens. I have decided that now that I have finished this year of high school, I should go explore for a couple of years. _

_Don't worry, I know you are thinking I won't finish school but I will, I promise. I can't really tell you where I'm going but trust me when I tell you I will be SAFE. I will tell you that I am no longer anywhere near Forks so don't go searching._

_I want to tell you that I didn't HAVE to leave because I got…knocked up. I also have to tell you that I didn't leave because of you at all. I have had so much fun living with you and I wish I didn't have to leave…but I have too because being where he was too much for me._

_I will love you for a 1000__**(I had to give a hint)**__ years dad and don't you ever doubt it or I will hunt you down. _

_When and I mean __**WHEN **__I come back I will be different. My hair, my clothes…my voice hopefully. I will try to keep in contact as much as possible so keep the same phone number. _

_I know how you can get when you get upset, dad…do not drink yourself into oblivion. I want you to not go out and eat steak all day and at least learn how to cook all of that fish you have in your freezer._

_If anything, if at least Alice would have stayed I would have at least had my best friend to stay here with and she could have been there to help me through everything, but they all followed him so I am making this decision. Anyways…_

_I really do love you dad…I will see you ASAP which will probably be close to my 22__nd__ birthday._

_Love you FOREVER!, Bella_

I finished writing the note to my father and I went to his room and I sat it on the middle of his bed. I couldn't believe I was really going to go through with this. I walked back to my room and I changed into my clothes for the morning travels.

%^&*$# !

When my alarm woke me up that morning I went through my mental checklist. The movers already picked up my luggage, I converted all of my money already, I left Charlie's note, I have my ticket, I have all of my new and old clothes packed, I enrolled at a school already, I have my interview set up.

I think I had everything set up for my arrival. I had to lie to the apartment owners about my age. I could easily pass off as 18 seeing as my physical state right now. I forgot about Charlie's truck! I hurried to the note on Charlie's bed and I added where his truck would be in the Seattle airport.

I started grabbing my bags and I made several trips to get them all into the truck. _Trying to take in Alice's shopping habits would buy me out of house and home. _I went into the house and I grabbed a few pictures from my room's walls.

For some reason, all of the picture I had of the Cullen family disappeared completely. I had hidden only one picture of me and the Cullens. It was a day we all went swimming and we were all smiling and happy.

When I grabbed the photo, I noticed _him _looking at me with so much love that it was coming through the photo. _What happened to make him not love me? _I hurriedly slipped the photo into my pocket and I went to grab a few of Charlie and Renee and I and I got into my truck.

I took one last look at my home and the life I was leaving behind. "Goodbye life. Charlie better see that note." I said quietly as I pulled away from my old home and headed toward Seattle.

My last thought was about my window. _Did I lock it?_

**APOV**

I missed Bella terribly and I was furious at Edward for making us leave. Bella was practically my sister and he dragged me away, kicking and screaming from her.

I wasn't my overly happy self anymore and all I could think about was Bella. Edward had forbidden me from looking into her future and it was horrible. Edward was still acting like his old moody self…except he was ten times worse.

I decided to sneak a little peak at Bella and then I would leave her alone. I searched for Bella's future and I was gasping for air at what I saw.

_Bella was leaving her home and when she got into her truck she said "Goodbye life. Charlie better see that note." _I was screaming no over and over again_. _The whole family was surrounding me in an instant. Edward looked even more pained.

"It looks like she is going tomorrow if we leave now we could probably make it to her before anything happens." I was starting to go over possible ways to stop Bella from doing anything rash.

"Alice, we aren't…" I cut him off with a loud growl. I was way past my limit and I couldn't take anymore. Everyone looked at me shocked because I never growl at anyone…ever.

"Fuck what you said Edward! Bella is my best friend and I can't let her kill herself because you didn't love her anymore!" I screeched at him with my teeth bared.

I think he was stunned for a second because I didn't curse with anyone except Jasper in the bedroom. He the visibly winced from hearing Bella's name. "You know I love her." He said back with a sharper voice.

"Oh I'm sorry for looking at this in a human's point of view. Because I bet that is how she feels right now, like you never loved her and you just used her and left her like you didn't even care! You can't be so stupid to think that humans forget about the one they truly loved! Even humans can't live through that type of heartbreak, especially someone as frail as her!" I was visibly shaking with all of the anger that was coming from my tiny frame.

Edward was standing still and his eyes looked haunted. "Right, now I'm going to go and try and keep Bella alive anyone who wants to come with me is welcome to come." I then left without any warning and I raced off to forks. It would be a long run to get to Bella from Iceland.

%$#$# !*

I got to Forks in record time and I rushed as fast as I could Bella's house. When I got there it was around 6:15am. I was terribly sad when I got in the driveway to notice her scent was there recently.

I then remembered that she said she left a note to Charlie and I went to her room window. Surprisingly it was open and I slipped through. I checked under the floorboard where I left her the money and it was gone.

_So my vision was about now? _I then ghosted to Charlie's room and I saw a note sitting in the center of his bed. I read it and gasped, I then grabbed the family phone and I took a picture of it.

The note read:

_Dear Charlie,_

_As you can tell, I have been having a little trouble staying here in Forks because of the Cullens. I have decided that now that I have finished this year of high school, I should go explore for a couple of years. _

_Don't worry, I know you are thinking I won't finish school but I will, I promise. I can't really tell you where I'm going but trust me when I tell you I will be SAFE. I will tell you that I am no longer anywhere near Forks so don't go searching._

_I want to tell you that I didn't HAVE to leave because I got…knocked up. I also have to tell you that I didn't leave because of you at all. I have had so much fun living with you and I wish I didn't have to leave…but I have too because being where he was too much for me._

_I will love you for a 1000__years dad and don't you ever doubt it or I will hunt you down. 3_

_When and I mean __**WHEN **__I come back I will be different. My hair, my clothes…my voice hopefully. I will try to keep in contact as much as possible so keep the same phone number. _

_I know how you can get when you get upset, dad…do not drink yourself into oblivion. I want you to not go out and eat steak all day and at least learn how to cook all of that fish you have in your freezer._

_If anything, if at least Alice would have stayed I would have at least had my best friend to stay here with and she could have been there to help me through everything, but they all followed him so I am making this decision. Anyways…_

_I really do love you dad…I will see you ASAP which will probably be close to my 22__nd__ birthday._

_Love you FOREVER!, Bella_

I was about to break down and I didn't have Jasper with me. I quickly sent the picture and I texted Jasper one word: **BREAKDOWN! –A**

I started running back to our home as fast as I could.

$ !#^%

As soon as I got into the house Jasper grabbed me and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I sobbed loudly and I went completely limp in his arms ad I sat there. "Did you tell them about the note?" I asked him. He shook his head no and I tossed my phone over to Carlisle and he caught it easily.

He took one look at the photo and he made a sad sound. "I guess I will read it then." Carlisle said sadly. "Dear Charlie,

As you can tell, I have been having a little trouble staying here in Forks because of the Cullens. I have decided that now that I have finished this year of high school, I should go explore for a couple of years.

Don't worry, I know you are thinking I won't finish school but I will, I promise. I can't really tell you where I'm going but trust me when I tell you I will be SAFE. I will tell you that I am no longer anywhere near Forks so don't go searching.

I want to tell you that I didn't HAVE to leave because I got…knocked up. I also have to tell you that I didn't leave because of you at all. I have had so much fun living with you and I wish I didn't have to leave…but I have too because being where he was too much for me.

I will love you for a 1000years dad and don't you ever doubt it or I will hunt you down.

When and I mean **WHEN **I come back I will be different. My hair, my clothes…my voice hopefully. I will try to keep in contact as much as possible so keep the same phone number.

I know how you can get when you get upset, dad…do not drink yourself into oblivion. I want you to not go out and eat steak all day and at least learn how to cook all of that fish you have in your freezer.

If anything, if at least Alice would have stayed I would have at least had my best friend to stay here with and she could have been there to help me through everything, but they all followed him so I am making this decision. Anyways…

I really do love you dad…I will see you ASAP which will probably be close to my 22nd birthday.

Love you FOREVER!, Bella."

Esme was sobbing into Carlisle's shoulder and he was stroking her hair comfortingly. As for me…I was balling my eyes out. Bella had left because she couldn't stand the pain of knowing we had been there.

I don't know where she is but I know that someday I am going to find her.


	3. Getting Settled

_**Hello peoples! I have come back once again to describe to you how Bella gets along in London. I just can't believe that it only took one more chapter to get a better reaction from you people. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight; it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Now let us see what happens in London.**_

**(Chapter 3: Getting Settled)**

**BPOV**

I was sitting in the first class section of the plane just because I wanted to pamper myself to something nice. _Alice might have done something like this. _I let my mind wander as I sat on the 15 hour long plane ride.

_How would Charlie take this information? Did he even find the note yet? Did he tell Renee? Could I do all of this on my own? Am I good enough to take on the music industry? Would I meet anyone that I could befriend? Would I ever come back to small town Forks?_

I let my mind wander a little more and I ended up in dangerous territory…again. _What could I have done to make him not want to leave me? Did the whole family even love me? Was the whole 'loving for eternity' thing real? Why did Alice have to go with him and leave me here alone?_

I felt the familiar sensations of tears pricking at the corners of my eyes and I pulled my blanket over my head to shield myself from nosy flight companions. I knew that I shouldn't be crying over them now, they left me and I need to move on. I would never, could never forget…but I damned sure would try and move on as quickly as I could.

_From here on out, I Isabella Marie Swan, will not shed a single tear over the Cullens again. I will now also take on the habit of shielding my emotions from other people just like I new Rosalie did._

It took a little while to get myself composed because I was allowing my body to adjust to its new rule. I pulled the blanket down from my face and I didn't have a single tear in my eyes. I will always keep that rule in place until the day I died.

I looked over and out of the window and I started to watch all of the clouds that we passed by in the plane and I decided that it would be a nice new hobby of mine. In the clouds I didn't see and animals or object but instead I saw faces.

I saw my mother's face, I even saw my gram's face. One face stood out to me the most and it was that of Charlie's. It seemed as if he was smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back at the cloud. I started to feel the firs waves of sleepiness coming through me and I wrapped myself in the blanket and I leaned my seat down and I was quickly asleep. That was the first time that I didn't have a nightmare about the Cullens.

&*^$# !

When we landed in London I was amazed at everything I saw there. It was quite a bit of change, I arrived in London at 10:05pm, June 24 and now that I am in London, the date was June 25 6:05am. I was really glad that I had slept on the plane because now it would be easier to get used to the time change.

I went to the baggage claim and I waited for my bags to go around the rotation. Once I had my bags from the conveyor I hailed a cab and I got in. As we started driving I realized that we were on the wrong side of the road and I was panicked for a second. _Please don't let me crash on my first day being here!_

I failed to realize in my tired state that cars were supposed to be on the other side of the road and so were the steering wheels. I was frightened the whole way there and I sat stiffly in my seat. "All right?" the cab driver said as he was at a light.

I had studied up on some of my British terms and I found that I was using them some times as well. "All right?" I replied and the driver turned to look at me. He was an older looking man who seemed to be in his forties and he had a small beard on his face.

"I can tell you aren't from around here. You really should learn a little more British if you want to get anywhere here." His voice no longer had that of an Englishmen, but that of and American man. I nodded and he continued driving as if I was not there.

When we arrived at my new home I paid my fare and I went into the building and went straight to the front desk. I wanted to try my new British slang. "Aye-up I am Isabella Swan, I hae rented an apartment here and I would fancy to know my room." I was proud of myself for knowing that.

She looked around some papers on her desk and she pulled one out and studied it for a second. She then smiled and she got a key from a hook behind her. "Oh yes, here yeh are Ms. Swan. Y'r new gaffe is on the thirteenth floor and I hae sent the movers up and they hae finished just moments ago. I hope yeh will enjoy it here and we appreciate y'r business." I took the key and I thanked her as I walked towards the elevators.

I went up to my floor and I was ready to crash and go to sleep. When I unlocked the door I noticed that my boxes were stacked against a back wall and they were out of the way of furniture. The furniture was a nice bland color and I didn't want to change it much.

I closed the door and turned to lock it and when I turned around there was a brunette with blue eyes in front of me. I screamed and she screamed with me. "Holy shizz! Ye nearly scared me half to death! What are ye doing in here, I thought I ordered a single persons room?" I didn't understand why someone else would be in my room. _Don't tell me…_

"I don't know what thou mean when thou said single persons room but this is an apartment for two people. Dinnae thou notice that when thou moved here? If thou were to come and butcher's in at the apartment thou would hae known this was a housemate gaffe." She said looking at me with a confused expression.

"Wow I really didn't know that." I said to myself. When I said this she smiled brightly at me.

"I am so relieved that you are American, I am as well. I have moved here for the cool accent and to pick up a hot guy." Bella was momentarily stunned when she heard her speak. _So she is coming from the states like me? _

"Well I would like to introduce myself. My name is Stacy Burtons but I prefer just Stace. I have to let you know that since you are now my roommate, I will be there for you through thick and thin. I hope that we will become great friends over our time here together and we will get to know each other more. I also want to tell you that I am 17 and I am going to be going to an all-girls high school so I won't be here most days."

I was surprised that this girl had so much in common with me and she had that type of personality that everyone had to like. I knew that I could never put her out or move so I decided that we would become best friends and I would go anywhere with her. I trusted her to help me get over _him. _

"Well hella Stace. My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. I want you to know that I have went through a rough break-up a few months ago and I don't know how broken I am so I would love your help with that. I will also let you know that I am also 17 and I am also going to school for the remainder of my school years, so about 2 years. I will also tell you that I am striving to become a singer because it helps me with the pain of the break-up."

I had to unpack my boxes and I knew that I was going to have to set up my room. I chose what I suppose was the biggest and I started to move my luggage into my room and onto my bed. I then went to the living room and I grabbed box after box of clothes and knick knacks and I set them to my room.

After I got all of the boxes into my room I started going through the clothes boxes. I hung up all of my dresses that I had bought in the wardrobe and I put the heels, flats and shoes in under them. I then went to my closet and I hung up all of my shirts, pants, shorts and jeans. There was a dresser next to the bed that was in the center of the room.

I decided to put my undergarments into that dresser and I surprised myself when I saw that a lot of my underwear and bras were lingerie. I then saw my bookshelf that I had brought and I put it in the corner of the room.

I then opened a box labeled books and I filled my bookshelf with the new books that I had managed to pick up before I left. When I was finished with that, my bookshelf was nearly full. There were so many varieties and I was excited to get reading them.

I then got into my electric box and I got my twinkle lights hung up over my bed. I then got a small lamp and I put it on the dresser next to my bed. I also got my alarm clock and I set it up right next to the lamp.

I remembered my huge wall sized scrapbook and I hung it up on the wall across from my bed. I removed the pictures of my former friends and any other weird pictures and I now had an empty scrap-board as I called it.

I then got 2 empty picture frames and in one I put the pictures of my parents and me when I was a baby. And in the next frame I put in the picture of the Cullens and myself. I decided not to dwell on the past at the moment and I stretched up to the top of the wardrobe and I put it there. I decided to put the picture of my parents on the dresser as well.

I pushed my heavy desk into the wall under my scrap-board. I got my office chair and I put it under the desk. I went back to my electric box and I pulled out a work lamp and I set it on my work desk. I also had gotten a new laptop and I put it on the desk as well.

Stace walked into my room and she looked around at my handiwork. "Wow, this is amazing! You got your room set up so fast and I haven't even gotten my clothes put up yet. Oh well, I'm turning in for the night. You should get some sleep, I will see you in the morning."

She turned and closed my door. I went into our shared bathroom and I took a quick shower and I ran quickly in a towel back to my room to get dressed. I found some boy shorts and a matching tee and they both ad bite me on them with blood running down the letters.

I smiled at my choice of nightwear and I got into my covers and laid down for the night. Today would be the first step towards starting a whole new life.

_**Soooo…how did you like it? I know that it is much shorter but I had to work with the time I had. I hope you like it and I will probably post again this weekend. Well I hope to keep you guys as entertained as possible so let me know what you want and it shall come.**_

_**Also, can someone tell me how they want Stacy to be? I want your opinion for any and everything. **_

_**-Lots of love, MissRainbow**_


	4. Changes

_**Hey my people! I am posting again this weekend just because the next two weeks are going to be hell for me, but after I will post more often…hopefully. In this chapter I am skipping to Bella and Stace's graduation. I didn't feel that you guys would want to sit through the complete wreck Bella for that long. Now she is better and she is going back to the states to start her career.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Twilight, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**I REVISED THIS CHAPTER. BELLA'S HAIR IS NOT THE**__** SAME!**_

**(Chapter 4: Changes) 2 YEARS LATER**

"Isabella Swan!" The announcer called. I got out of my seat and I started towards the stage. This was it, I was finally graduating high school. There had been some rough times where I couldn't handle all of the responsibility that was included in transferring to a new country. There have been days I have started a car and I almost went to the wrong side of the road.

But all of it was worth it in the end. During the school year I found the Lauren for my new school, Jade Malle. She would bump into me "accidentally" causing my books to fall to the floor, she would also "accidentally" bump into me when I was holding my lunch tray. She was a royal pain in my arse and I was sick of her.

When it came to me and Stace's accents, I learned mine quicker than she did because I was a quick learner, but Stace…she was somewhere in the middle. Stace was my best friend now and I loved her to death. She was very protective of the ones she cared for and she wouldn't let Jade push me over too much.

I had been taking lessons in the school of "Kick Ass" as she called it. I had now since been able to keep my emotions at bay for longer periods of time and no one really crossed me anymore. I guess I grew a back bone and I got tired of being the tiny push over that no one gave a second glance to.

I had decided to take music, dance and singing classes so that it would help with my career. I had taken a great liking to the piano, it was a very graceful instrument and I had decide to get one for me and Stace's new home.

We had both decided to move back to the states, we had gotten tired of pretending to be like all of the snooty girls in our school. I had found us a 3 bedroom, 3 bathroom home in Sonora, California. I felt like California would be a nice place to go because it was somewhat in the middle of Phoenix and Forks. If I was being honest, I just wanted to stay close to my father.

I got to the stage and I shook the headmaster's hand, I also saw a flash go off and I was grateful for Stace being here with me. I had wanted to get as many pictures as I could for when I had to go back to Charlie.

I climbed down the stairs with a huge smile on my face. Stace was there with my camera and she snapped a picture. "Now that is definitely going on our board." Stace showed me the camera and I was surprised. I haven't smiled that sincerely since…

"Yes I guess it could, but we really need to go if we want to take our final sight-seeing trip today." I really did want to go to the top of the Eifel Tower again sometime but we didn't have time. The first time we went there, Stace got sick and she threw up over the edge. I found out that, that vomit actually fell on someone's head, I couldn't not laugh at her after that.

Well long story short, she wanted to prove to me that she could go up that high again and not get sick. I knew that she was going to lose so I decided that I would give her 100 American dollars for shopping if she could go up to the top of our building without vomiting, while she promised me 100 American dollars for books.

We both quickly headed out of the doors to the school's auditorium and we hailed a cab. The ride was pretty short and we went quickly up to our home.

All of our boxes of personal items were packed up and they would be leaving tomorrow with the movers. All we had left in the house were the original things that came with it. We quickly went into our clothes to pull out clothes.

Stace and I decided to go with the same outfit but of course we changed the colors. My outfit had black tights with small black jean shorts. The shirt went down past the shorts and it really didn't have any sleeves. I wore a pair of black "bad girl" boots that had shoe strings on the sides.

I also chose to get a white handbag to bring out another color. I had to have at least one accessory, Stace's rules not mine. I decided to go with a white scull necklace and a plain white bracelet. I decided to add a black hat just because it made the outfit look better. I didn't even bother trying to tame my hair so I just went into the sitting area at the same time Stace was coming out.

Her outfit was exactly like mine, except the colors were switched. Her necklace was also different from mine, instead of a skull there was an angel. She looked me up and down and she gave me thumbs up. "Well B, I have to say that you do have a killer fashion sense." She had recently taken to calling me B instead of Bella but I didn't mind.

We also didn't sound the same as we did when we first met each other. We both had gained strong British accents. I didn't sound anywhere near the same as I had before, I could go back to talking like my normal self but I don't see why I should.

"Thanks Stace. Well are you ready to give me some book money?" I said teasingly. She scoffed but didn't say anything. We both headed out of the door and we went down the elevator to the lobby. We didn't waste any time chatting and we waited a few minutes for a cab.

"You two ladies sken fancy you could use some personal assistance." We both spun around quickly and we saw a potbellied man. He was looking at our chests rather than our eyes. We looked at each other and we started laughing our arse off.

I was the first to stop laughing and I pulled out my bitchy side. "With no respect, I know that I nor my companion would ever want your assistance. You are suggesting that two 18 year ol' girls need any leg over from you. I will tell you right now that ye should be on your way before we go get the officer on your aris." I know that I was getting a little too mean but I hate when that happens.

He looked shocked and then he looked angry but he started to walk away. "Yeh little bitch." I heard him mutter as he was walking. I turned back towards the cabs and I held the door open for Stace. Once she got in I climbed in after her.

She was still laughing her fanny off. "You told him B." she said through laughs. I rolled my eyes and I told the driver to go to The Ledbury. Stace gasped and I told her to calm down. "Calm down? B, you do know that, that is the 10th best restaurant in the world right? That waiting list must be huge." I was glad that she wasn't worried about price, we weren't rich but we were content.

"Yes it was pretty long but that's why I booked it the second day I was here." I muttered quietly. I just knew that we were going to be great friends and I wanted to do something special for the both of us. She got over her initial shock and she moved over to hug me in the seat.

"Oh thanks B! I have always wanted to go there but I didn't want to wait that long." She paused for a while and she looked at me with a small smile. "So I have been meaning to ask you B, will you ever let me see that song book of yours soon? I have been seeing you with it in your room while you were crying." She said looking excited and concerned.

_Damn it. I thought she would be asleep when I did that. _"I'm sorry Stace; I didn't ever want you to see me writing songs about _them_. But yes I will let you see only one of them and you get to choose." I had told her about _them _and she downright hates them with everything in her.

She squeezed me once more and she pulled away. "Okay, no more sadness. We are going to a fancy restaurant and then your arse is going to pay me $100 when I win that bet." She said lighting the mood. I laughed and muttered you wish under my breath.

Soon we pulled into the restaurant and I paid the driver. We went in and we ordered our food. "So chose one you want to read and I will let you have it." I said as I handed her the book.

She stared at me and then the book. She then held it up and pointed at it while looking at me with a confused expression. "I never leave anywhere without it. I wanted to keep it close just in case it got lost in the moving." Said as I shrugged my shoulders.

She glanced at the cover of the book and then she opened it. She pointed at the first song in the book and I nodded with a smile on my face. I wrote that song for Charlie, on that note I left for him there was a sentence that read ' I will love you for a thousand years' so I decided to make that my first song.

She was smiling by the time she was finishing it. "Oh my god B! That song was so sweet and wonderful. Who did you write it for, wait…it wasn't him was it?" she was starting to get angry at the thought of me liking him.

I shook my head quickly and I held my hands up. "No, no, no. Didn't you see the bottom of the page, it says Charlie, my father." She looked again and she sighed with relief. She slid the book back to me just as the food had come.

I was still surprised at the small portions of food that they gave you here. We didn't do much talking but we did do a lot of moaning, let me tell you. Though they gave us tiny portions, they were mouthwatering.

When we finished our meal, a male waiter who looked to be an American came over to our table. We paid the bill and the waiter gave me the receipt with a wink. I looked at the receipt and at the bottom there was a phone number and a tiny note that said call me.

I laughed and I handed the note to Stace. She was giggling as she ripped up the receipt and left it on the table with our trays. We walked outside and we got in a cab to head back home for Stace's dare.

#$ !%&^*

We were on the roof of our building and Stace was already looking green and she hadn't even looked down yet. "You sure Stace? You can always just sit this one out." I said with a teasing smirk on my face. She glared at me and then she ever so slowly walked to the edge.

The bet was for her to stand there for 5 minutes and then she would have to stand on one leg. I wouldn't ever dare her to do that if there were not guard rails.

She didn't make it two minutes before she was hurling up her dinner from just about an hour before. I was jumping excitedly while she was sulking on the rail looking defeated. "Don't you get all smug! I have a severely afraid of heights and you knew that I was going to fail." She said whilst getting up and leading the way towards our home.

We didn't waste time on staying up because I knew that we would have to get up extra early just for us to catch our plane. I went into my room and I changed into my regular nighty that I wore on my first night here. Before I got into bed I had to mourn my lost family. I grabbed the picture atop my wardrobe and I kissed it. "I miss you all so much." I said as a single tear dropped from my eyes.

I promised that I wouldn't cry over the Cullens but these people weren't the Cullens, they were my family. I put the picture into my picture box and I went into my bed and stared out of my closest window. "Please come back." I whispered hoping that maybe Edward would be in the window waiting for me. Alas, he didn't and I sighed in disappointment. This was going to be a long night.

#! $%&^*

That next morning went relatively well and me and Stace were settled in our new home by 1:25 pm in American time. Our new home was much like the one we had in London except now we had an extra room and the colors were red, black and white.

Me and Stace had enough money to live in this house for about 15 years, considering her parents were rich. We started unpacking our boxes about 1 hour after we got here. By the time we started getting ready for bed we were almost half way through all of the boxes.

I knew that we could get the whole house unpacked by tomorrow and I was going to wake up early to get to the hair salon. Today, things were going to change.

When I awoke that morning it was about 11:13 am and I knew that I would have to leave now if I was going to get back home at a decent time. I wrote a quick note to Stace telling her where I was going to be and how long it was going to take.

I caught a cab and I was dropped off at Mimi's Hair Spa. I went inside and I was instantly greeted by a 30 year old woman by the looks of it and she had pretty pale blonde hair. She seated me at a chair instantly since I was the only one there at the time.

"So what do you want done to this honey?" She asked when she started putting shampoo in my hair. I really didn't know what to say about hair terms and I just described what I wanted. "Umm, I would like for my roots to be dyed blonde like yours. I would also like for only the bottom half of my hair to have caramel and bronze highlights." She nodded in the mirror and she started playing with my hair. "That would look good on you."

She brought me over to a sink and she started to wash and condition my hair. After she took me out of the water she started adding the dyes and she put me under a dryer. Once the dryer stopped she took me out and she started to curl my hair so that the highlights stood out. It made my hair look untamed.

"Thank you so much, I really do love it!" I was starting to squeal like Alice but I could care less. I paid her $20 extra just because of her great job. I walked out into the California air and I was feeling ten times better about myself. _Try to recognize me now. _

I rushed back home so I could show Stace, she was probably up by now and I was excited. I arrived at the house and I paid the cab driver. I unlocked the door and I snuck into the house quietly. I walked slowly and carefully into her room and the shower was on.

I sat on her bed and I wrapped my head under her blanket so she couldn't see me straight away. About 20 minutes later I heard the water turn off and I noticed the unread note on her desk. I quickly grabbed it just as she came out of the bathroom in a towel.

She jumped about a mile in the air and she screeched in surprise. She didn't calm down immediately and she leaned against the doorframe for support. "Damn you B! You scared me half way to death." She said as she came to her bed to sit next to me.

"Why is your head covered with my blanket? You haven't become obsessed with my scent have you?" She asked chuckling. I shook my head at her and I slowly removed her blankets away from my hair. She squealed so loudly that I thought I was going to go death.

She covered her mouth with her hand as she took in my new appearance. "Oh my god! B this looks so natural on you and I really do love the look on you. " she said so fast that I had to backtrack to understand her.

"Well Stace I am not Bella Swan with this hair anymore. This here is Nelluc Evol the name of my new band I guess." I was going to get to the top no matter how long it took. It wasn't for any personal gain, it was just to show them that I would not be pushed over anymore. I was not going to let them see me sweat or cry. As they say, out with the old and in with the new.

_**Well it looks like Bella has started the process of becoming famous. I wonder what will happen next chapter, maybe I will make it the chapter where Bella gets to make her demo and see if she gets signed.**_

_**I hope you liked it, I will try to post next weekend but no promises. And for those of you that don't know what Nelluc Evol means, it is Love Cullen backwards.**_

_**-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13**_


	5. Demo

_**OMGEEEE! I am terribly sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter for this fic. I have been busy…I don't see a need to lie, I was being a lazy ass and I didn't feel like moving from my bed for a few weeks. **_

_**In my defense, it is summer (Whoot Whoot!) and who wouldn't want to spend a few extra days being lazy. **_

_**Anyways…I am glad to be back and I am so excited because I have so many new ideas. I think I will make this chapter waaaaay longer because I have so many details I have to add to make this…good, I guess. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Twilight, and neither do you. (Unless you're SM)**_

_**Chapter 5: Demo**_

After Stace got tired of playing with my hair, I got up and I decided to go to the spare room which we turned into my music room. I walked through the halls and once I got into the room I realized that we didn't finish unpacking. I groaned and I decided to get to work.

My piano was huge and I decided to keep it in the center of the room because I wanted it to be showcased to anyone who walked into the room. When I finished moving the piano I looked around the room and saw that all of my equipment boxes were stacked in the corner of the room. I shuffled over to the corner and I started setting up a 'music table' as I call it and I started hooking up my equipment.

I had so much equipment that I had to use 2 tables. I then went to the opposite wall of where the equipment was and I set up a microphone so I could make the lyrics for the songs. Inside of another box I had all of my music paintings and pictures and I thought that they would look good on my walls.

Once I was finished it had been about 5 hours considering all of the equipment was very complicated in setting up. I was mentally exhausted and I had to take a break. I walked out into the hallway and I walked into Stace's room.

"Well Stace, I set up my music room and it looks pretty damn good if I do say so myself." I was proud of myself, I set up all of those mental deathtraps that were my music equipment and I didn't give up from frustration even though I desperately wanted to.

Stace was just hanging up the phone with who knows and she turned and smiled at me. "I'm proud of you B. Last time you tried to set it up you gave up after 1 hour of going at it." She said teasingly at me. I scoffed at her and crossed my arms and leaned onto the doorway.

"Hardy har har, you are so funny. Well I got it all done in less than 5 hours but I will tell you that I did want to quit multiple times during the setup." She moved away from the phone and she started unpacking a few of the boxes that were still littered across the room.

"Is that so? Well now that it is set up will you start making that demo to send to producers now?" she said as she poked her head out of her closet to look at me. I gave her a look that said 'really? You did not just say that.'

I walked over to where she was and I grabbed her head and I knocked on her forehead. She slapped my hand away and I chuckled a little. She glared at me and she stuck her tongue out at me. "Oh I'm sorry, I just had to see if you had a brain in there." I started laughing and she glared harder and threw a sandal at me wick I easily ducked.

I calmed down my laughter and apologized for my joke. "Seriously though, why would I spend hours of my time hooking up equipment if I wasn't going to use it?" I would think that was obvious. That's like building a house and then selling it for land and the house getting demolished.

She looked a little thoughtful and she shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, I guess when you are scared half to death a few minutes after waking up, you don't think right." I scoffed and I walked back over to the door.

"Of course I'm going to get the demo to producers. I told you a while ago that I was going to be famous and I meant it. I am going to start recording the first song and it will probably take me about 2, maybe 3 weeks to get a full 10 songs maybe. I am going to send those 10 songs to every producer I can get my hands on."

She smiled and kicked me out of her room so she could concentrate. I gladly went into my music room and I got out my music book. I went into a small box that I left and I pulled out my sheet music. I sat on the bench and I roamed through the songs that I had.

I decided that I would start with the song '1000 years' because I wanted to give a somewhat happy song before I went into the depressing stuff. I glided my fingers over every key once and I followed the sheet music perfectly. I was transported in my own little bubble and I let all of my memories of Charlie float into my mind.

Once I thought that I had the song ingrained into my mind I turned on my recording equipment and I put the microphone near my piano so it could pick up the sound of the keys. I repeated the song on my piano and I turned off the recording when I got it right.

By the time I finished with the piano part of the song it was late. I groaned and I decided to keep all of my music stuff out. I walked out into the hallway faintly remembering that Stace bought takeout because we had no groceries.

I walked into the kitchen and I immediately saw stars. Stace had bought my favorite, Chinese food. I ran at the food and I barely remembered that I had to heat the food because it was sitting there for about 3 hours.

I impatiently waited for my food to get done heating and I was surprised that I didn't rip it out of the microwave at this point. As soon as the microwave beeped I ripped the food out of there and I rushed to the bar. I tried my hardest and I took my time to savor the food instead of scarfing it down due to hunger.

I finished my Chinese and I washed my dishes. I was stuffed and tired and I decided to go to bed soon. I went to my room and I took a quick shower, letting the water relax my mussels. I got out and I changed into my every night nightie. I flopped down and I went into a deep sleep.

When I awoke the next morning I smelled pancakes. I yawned and I stretched before I got up and walked into the kitchen. I saw Stace in the kitchen and I went to the automatic coffee pot and I poured myself a cup and I started towards the bar.

"You look like you have sex hair right now. And the fact that you are wearing that nightie isn't helping your fine ass." I didn't notice that Stace was watching me and I chuckled and wiggled my hips a little.

I turned to her. "Hey I can't help that I can shake what my mom gave me. You know I took dance and I worked out and did yoga and stuff so my ass is better than most." I said as I sat down and took a sip of my coffee.

Stace let out a laugh and she brought over pancakes and syrup over to where I was seated. Stace was the same as I was in the figure department. _Apart from the ass department. I win that by default, no exceptions. _

I took 2 of the pancakes and I put a little syrup on them and I took a bite and I think my eyes rolled back into my head a little. Stace decided to take cooking classes and she was an amazing ass chef. I was pretty good at cooking but Stace was far better.

I was about to compliment her but she beat me to it. "I already know what you were going to say and I thank you." I smiled and I nudged her with my shoulder.

When we finished Stace told me that she called the cable company yesterday and they should be here today. I didn't really care all about television at the moment since I would be focusing only on my music for the next few weeks.

I grabbed both of our plates and I went to the kitchen to wash them. I thanked Stace and I hauled myself into my music room to finish the instrumental for my first song. I finished the piano part yesterday and I still had to record the violin and guitar and then I would be set. I looked around the room until my eyes landed on my guitar and I walked over to it.

I grabbed my recording device and I also turned on my recording from yesterday. I started strumming my guitar along to my previous recording and I knew that this was going to be the easiest part of the song. I strummed the strings and I got transported back into the memories of Charlie and I realized that I didn't even need the music sheet because all of the music was coming from the heart.

_I was sick when I was 3 and it was a terrible cold. I was moaning in pain because it seemed that no matter what I did, the pain would follow. Then Charlie came in with his uniform still on and he rushed to my side. I remember thinking that he must have rushed from the station as soon as my mother called him. _

_He stayed by my side for that whole night and he gave me medicine periodically and told me everything would be alright. I didn't believe him and I thought that I was going to die and I told him that. He shushed me before I could finish my sentence and he told me that love concurs all. I didn't know what he meant but he just kept saying I love you and he would talk to himself and say not her._

_After 2 days of my dad staying by my side, I started to get much better and I had only my father to thank. _I mean my mother was there to, don't get me wrong but she wasn't as helpful as dad. Dad didn't abandon me in my time of need but some people did.

I didn't realize that I had happy tears streaming down my face until I felt a hand wipe my tears away. I opened my eyes to see Stace in front of me with a concerned look on her face. "B why were you crying? That song sounds like it is a happy one but yet you are here crying." She said while hugging me from the side.

I smiled at her and I nodded my head. "Yeah Stace, it is a happy song. I was just remembering something about my father when I was younger and I was crying because it was a very emotional moment for me. I was just making the connection that my father never abandoned me when some people did. That is why, as you know, I have abandonment issues." I knew that I wasn't going to cry over them just because they didn't want me.

Stace got the angry face again and I didn't want her to go on her cursing rampage that she did when I spoke about them. I quickly covered her mouth just as the first word was about to escape her mouth. "Stace I know that you hate them but they are going to come out of my mouth every once and a while and you are going to have to not curse like a sailor every time. I know you don't like them but I still will remember and love most of them."

She calmed down slightly and she moved my hand away from her mouth. "B, I know that you love them and all but how could you expect me not to want to kill them every time I hear the mention of them. I know what **they**..." she spit their name like acid. "did to you and how would I even think of forgiving them. I have seen how dead and pained your eyes look most of the time and when you opened your eyes I saw the light in them die away." She looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Bella, I seen that picture of you and them and you looked so happy and content. But after him leaving," I winced as she said this. "I can guess what that can do to a person. But Bella, look at it from my point of view. **They **are the reason that you have abandonment issues. **They **are the reason that you don't have the light in your eyes anymore. **They **are the reason that you cried yourself to sleep for that first year. **They**..." I had had enough of the pain of talking about them.

I put my hand over her mouth again. "Stace! Okay, okay, I understand your point of view. I know that they caused me so much pain and I don't blame you for hating them." I felt her smile under my hand from me saying this.

"Stace, I really do want to hate them but how could I? They treated me like their own family. They gave me the love that Charlie felt was too awkward to give. They basically catered to my every whim. They loved me more than Nicki Minaj loves implants!" I was starting to raise my voice and I had to calm down.

Stace tore my hand away from her mouth and she looked angry. "Yeah B, they loved you so much that **he **decided to leave you in the forest! And your so called best friend and the rest of the family left without so much as a backwards glance! If that is what you consider love then why don't I leave too!"

I lurched back from all of the pain that surged through me. I fell to the ground and I looked up at Stace through tears. She looked into my eyes and she instantly looked regretful.

Her face was soon replaced with Ed-wards face and I was transported back into the forest. "We are leaving and we won't come back. It will be like we never existed." And the he left. My brain was going haywire trying to search for something to get rid of the pain. _Pain, pain all I can feel is pain!_

_Why would she do that. She knows that I have abandonment issues and yet she wants to go and say that she should leave me. She is all that I have now and I can't do anything without her._

My mind went back to the present and I saw Stace in front of me saying who knows what. I couldn't hear her because my whole body felt completely numb. I murmured to her that I was going to go to bed early but I don't know if she heard me. I walked past her and I went into my room and I closed the door.

I lay in my bed and all I could think about was his and Stace's words. I knew that tonight was going to be full of nightmares and I was dreading sleep. I don't know how long I stayed awake but soon I was dreaming about that day in the forest.

I woke up to the smell of coffee, eggs, bacon, and biscuits. I opened my eyes and I saw a breakfast tray on my dresser next to my bed. I sat up in bed and I grabbed the tray and I sat it in my lap. I was about to take a bite of bacon when I spotted a note.

_B,  
I am so sorry for all of the things that I said yesterday. Please, if you can find it in your heart to forgive me I would be most grateful. I have made you breakfast just to butter you up if you were still mad at me. Call me if you want to talk to me._

_Forgive me, Stace_

This is why I love Stace, she is completely honest and she speaks her mind. I smiled and I took a bit of my bacon. _She was just doing wh_at _she thought was the truth and she knew that I would need to hear it. _I sighed and I put the note on my table.

"Stace, get your ass in here!" I called to her. I heard shuffling and then Stace burst into my room with a nervous look on her face. I could barely hold in my laughter and I put on my best emotionless face. Her face paled because she knew that that face meant that I was in emotional pain.

"Why Stace, why would you ever say something like that to a broken person like me?" She cast her eyes downwards in shame. I continued to eat my breakfast while I waited for her to answer me.

She looked up and I saw tears in the corners of her eyes. "B I am so sorry for ever saying that to you. I am a dumb ass and I forgot about your abandonment issues and I let my own emotions get in the way. I just let out all of that anger that I had towards them and it just so happened to go to you instead of them. But B, believe me when I say that I am so sorry for what I said about everything."

I sat there and stared blankly at her while I was trying to control my laughter. I couldn't take it anymore and I burst out laughing. "Stace, h-how could you th-think that I could s-stay mad at you!?" I managed to get through laughter. She looked at me with shock and when she met my eyes her smile grew wider than her face.

She got up and started doing a little dance and I got confused. "The light is back, oh-woah the light is back!" she started singing this over and over, terribly if I might add. I understood what she was saying and I ran into the bathroom and I looked into my mirror.

I looked into my eyes and I saw it. Instead of the pale chocolate brown that they used to be, my eyes were my original light chocolate brown. I smiled brighter and I ran out to Stace and I hugged her. "I was never angry at you this morning. I know the light is there now but it will leave soon enough." I then had an idea and I rushed to get my camera.

"Capture this moment! This is going in the center of the board." She quickly grabbed the camera and I she started counting down and I smiled into the camera. When she got to 1 I started thinking about what could have made my eyes shine like this and I unconsciously tilted my head a little.

I heard the snap and I blinked my eyes to get out of my daze. Stace looked at the camera and she got the fish mouth. She looked at the camera, then at me, the camera, and then me. "B, this cannot be you at all. You look…amazing and beautiful. Not saying that you weren't beautiful before but, when your eyes have that light and you tilt your head into the light…just look." She tossed the camera to me which I easily caught.

When I looked into the screen I gasped. There was a picture of me in my nightie and my hair, to be honest did look like I just had sex. But my eyes, they looked like they were full of curiosity and my head was tilted a little and it made the light from my window hit my face perfectly.

I looked up at Stace and she was smiling at me. I handed her the camera and she rushed out of the room to our photo printer. "I am printing millions of these!" She called to me. I groaned and I went to grab my breakfast tray and I walked to the kitchen to wash my dishes.

"I'm going to finish the first song today so don't bother me." I yelled down the hall and I could hear Stace say okay. I went over to where I left my guitar and my recording device and I saw that I finished the guitar part last night. All that was left were the vocals and the violin. I sat my guitar back on its stand and I walked over to my violin. _Tonight is going to be a long night._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 10 HOURS LATER - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I don't remember falling asleep but I must have because I awoke to squealing and shuffling. I sat straight up and I realized I was on my piano bench. I turned my blurry vision to where I heard the squealing and I heard a camera click.

My vision came back to me and I saw Stace looking at the camera screen and laughing. I held my hand out for the camera and she put it in my hand. When I looked at the screen it showed me with a piece of paper stuck to my face and my eyes looked wild. I blushed and I deleted the picture and threw it back at her.

"I knew you would do that, that is why I took multiple pictures." She said before she ran out of the room. I sat there in shock for a while before I understood what she said.

"Stace! You better not print that!" I said as I ripped the paper off of my face. I finished my song last night and it came out surprisingly well. I stumbled into the kitchen and I grabbed a salad and I grabbed some ranch. I put down the mp3 player next to me and I knew it was a matter of time before Stace came and listened to it.

As if she could read my mind she sped into the kitchen and she grabbed the mp3 player. I pointed to it with my fork. "That is 1000 years and it is completely finished. You can listen to it if you want to." As soon as the words left my mouth she was already putting in the headphones.

Just as I was finishing my salad Stace squealed and hugged me from the side and when she pulled away she was still bouncing in her seat. "OMGEEEEEE! B that song was so sweet. I am going to go searching for producers that you can send your music to. We are going to have to find you a manager and everything." She was talking so fast that I had to take a moment to process what she said.

If she was this excited about one song I couldn't even imagine how she would react when I got the whole demo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2 WEEKS LATER - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was covering my ears and I could still hear her screeching from the other side of the house. I had given my demo to Stace to listen to and I took the precaution of covering my ears and going to the other side of the house but yet she still managed to get loud enough for it to reach my ears.

"OMGEEEEEEE! You finished the demo and it is perfect!" She yelled to me. I sighed and I came out of my hiding place. Stace would find me no matter what I did.

I then remembered that we had neighbors and we were once threatened to be kicked out if they heard any more screaming. I slapped my hand over her mouth and she instantly shut up. "Shut the hell up Stace. You know that we almost got kicked out that one time." I then let go of her mouth.

She went back to the mp3 player and she started another song and she started dancing across the room. I laughed and I watched her move across the living room doing weird dances to go along with the music. All that we had left to do was get me a gig and then we could be off to stardom.

_**Okay guys, I gave you the longest chapter for this story because I felt bad for leaving you guys hanging like I did. I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Q**__**: Do you think I should kill Stace in the end? (It's not like I want to but I might have to unless the Cullen clan wants to get bigger. O – O –It's your choice.**_

_**Demo List:**_

**1: 1000 Years : Christina Perri  
2: Glitter (Formerly Human) : Cher Lloyd  
3: Human : Christina Perri  
4: Sweet Despair : Cher Lloyd  
5: Oath : Cher Lloyd  
6: Jar Of Hearts : Christina Perri  
7: Honeymoon Avenue : Ariana Grande  
8: Piano : Ariana Grande  
9: Almost Is Never Enough : Ariana Grande  
10: ? (YOU CHOOSE)**

_**Please leave me a review for both of these questions that I have because I really need to know before my next post which will be 2 weeks at the most.**_

_**-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13**_


	6. Signed

_**Hello readers of this fic! I am posting again like I said I would even though no one has written a review. **_

_**WARNING: **__**Rated M for language**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight, and neither do you! (Unless you're SM)**_

**(Chapter 6: Signed)**

Stace took away my mp3 player for the whole day. She said that she needed to take the role as a random person listening to my music and she can judge them. I didn't understand why she would do that if she was just going to tell me that they were all amazing.

I sighed and I went to put the songs on cd for the producers. I walked into my music room and I started burning songs to 80 mb discs and I debated whether or not to put a picture on the disc. I have seen people who make music put the pictures on the discs and they looked pretty good.

In the end I decided to forget about the picture. Stace found about 6 producers who would be interested in seeing something that I made. It took about 30 minutes to get all of them done and I was now putting them in packages with my phone number, the names of the songs, and the lyrics to each one.

As I was finishing the last package Stace came in with the mp3 player and a few tears in her eyes. I stopped what I was doing and I ran to her. "Stace what's wrong? Did you not like them and you're crying because they're terrible?" I hoped that she was only upset from a call or something.

She shook her head furiously and she took off the headphones. "B I am not upset with any of your music. All of them are amazing but I am crying because of the lyrics to two of them." I was confused at what she was trying to say and I guess it showed on my face.

She sighed and she shook her head with a smile. "Well first off I am crying because of the song Oath because it is so nice to write about a friend." She looked jealous and I had to stifle my laughter. I stopped her from continuing so that I could tell her about the song.

"Stace, do you know who I wrote that song for?" She shook her head and I smiled at her. "Well I wrote it for a brunette who has the most beautiful blue eyes. She can also cook like nobody's business and it would put chefs in London to shame. She is an amazing and beautiful person and she just so happens to be my best friend." I said this slowly so that it would sink in.

She looked confused for one second but then a breath taking smile appeared on her face. "Thanks so much B! Well now I have more to cry about." I saw tears appear in her eyes and I wiped them away before they could start to spill over.

She took a deep breath and she continued. "And the other song I was crying over was Jar of Hearts. I can already tell it's about him but what I was sad about was when it says 'you took the light out of my eyes'. I have witnessed that time and time again and it hurts to watch. No offense intended B." She said sheepish at the end.

I nodded and I hugged her. "Well you can just think about the first song and that should get you happy." I said smiling at her now smiling face. She nodded and she was about to leave but I stopped her.

"Oh, Stace? I am sending the demos to the producers today and I had to tell them on a note that the song Almost is Never Enough needs another person that is male." I just wanted to tell her that so that she would know when it was out there.

She nodded and continued to walk out of my music room. I went back to the last package and I sealed it and put a stamp on it. I knew that I would need to go to the post office to send them and I didn't want to continue taking a cab. I got all of the packages and I walked out into the living area.

I walked up to Stace who was dancing in her seat with her eyes closed and I tapped her shoulder. She took off the headphones and looked at me expectantly. "I was thinking and I decided that I don't want to continue taking a cab." She nodded her head for me to elaborate.

"And so I was thinking…I want a motorcycle." I cringed back a little waiting for her reaction. She smiled and she got up and started leading me to the garage.

"I knew that would be something that you wanted and that is why my parents sent you a graduation present." I was confused on what this had to do with a motorcycle until I walked into the garage. Sitting there in all of its glory was an exact replica of the Tron cycle. I ran up to it and I walked around it with my hand following me.

I had told Stace before that I loved the bikes in tron and I would love to have one but I never thought that she would get me one. I sat on it and I let out a sigh of content. "Stace…how…why…when?" I couldn't get any full sentences out of my mouth. She smiled and she came and stroked the side of it.

"Well my parents really did love you when we met and they said that they would get you anything you wanted when you graduated and you said you would want this so they got it. It is battery operated so no need for gas and they got its charger over there in the corner. Before you ask, no they won't except your payment for it and yes, it is street legal." She smiled in triumph.

I was left sitting there in shock. _Street legal, mine, free, mine, battery powered, mine, stylish, mine! _I was so happy and excited for my new bike. I remember Jake teaching me about the bikes and I knew what I had to do to keep it running smoothly. I hoped off the bike and I ran to Stace and I hugged her with all my strength. "B…can't breathe." I immediately let her go and I kissed her on both of her cheeks.

"I love it! Tell your parents that I love them even more for this. And I thank you for telling your parents about this. I am going to get on my clothes and I will leave for the post office." I hugged her again and I ran to get dressed.

I went to my closet and I pulled out my secret biker clothes that I bought. I put on the plain black corset with the black leather biker jacket on top that still left a little sliver of my stomach showing. I then put on leather pants that had zippers that I could open to show skin if I wanted. I decided to put on a blood red lipstick to show some color. I grabbed my tote bag and put the packages in.

When I went to the mirror I appraised myself. _I looked hot if I do say so myself._ I walked out to the garage with an extra sway in my hips and I saw Stace looking at the bike still. I leaned sexily in the doorway and I knocked on the doorframe.

She turned around and she looked me up and down. "Damn B, you look sexy as a biker chick." She grabbed her phone and snapped a picture. She threw me a matching helmet, I smiled after and I went and hugged her and thanked her again. I hopped on the bike and I realized you had to ride it like a tron bike too. I put on the helmet and I prepared to take off.

I turned the key and I shot off to quickly and I braked and looked back at Stace. She was laughing as she watched me attempt to ride it for the first time. I had to give it to the bike, the torque on this thing was amazing. I let go off the clutch slowly and I took off with ease. The bike's speedometer said that the bike could go up to 175 mph and I loved that.

I got to the post office in about 5 minutes because of the speed. I surprisingly didn't get stopped by any cops. I didn't go in but I decided to drop them off in the bin. Once that was done I decided to go joy riding for a few hours just to have some fun. I took off and I went anywhere that I could.

I loved the feeling of my hair whipping behind me. It made me feel like I was free and I just couldn't get enough of it. I drove by the water, I drove past museums, and I actually drove past a little bit of everything. It was getting to be night time when I notice a switch and I was curious to see what it was. I flipped the switch and a dark sapphire blue light came out of the lines that were on the bike.

"This is so cool!" I shouted this through my helmet gleefully. I decided to go back home and charge the bike back up. I turned around quickly and I made my way back towards our home.

Once I got home, I parked my new bike in the garage and I put it on the bike charger. I then put my helmet on the handle and I ran inside and I walked into the kitchen. I made a sandwich and I grabbed a small bag of chips and I walked to my room to eat.

I had never been so happy about a gift before. I loved that bike and I decided that it would need a name. After I finished my dinner the name came to me. I decided that his name would be Flynn. Flynn was the last name of the main character of tron and I felt that it would be a perfect name for my bike.

I went to the kitchen and I washed up my dishes. I then went into my room and I turned on the shower and stepped under the warm spray. I let my muscles relax and I washed all the dirt and grime off of my body from the bike ride.

I let my mind wander and it wandered to unchartered territory. _I wonder what he would say if he saw me riding a motorcycle? _I froze and I shook my hair. I could never think like that or else it could bring out the memories that I had spent so long locking up.

I felt a stab of pain and I winced from it. I quickly cleared my mind before I could get the memories again. I got out of the shower and I put on my nightie. I walked out into my room and I flopped down onto my bed.

I didn't get under the covers and I just laid there. I thought about everything, Charlie, my career, Stace, everything. I don't remember falling asleep but the next thing I knew I was waking up. I sat up and yawned as I stretched.

I stumbled up and I walked into the kitchen. When I got there I saw Stace cooking omelets and I stopped to stare at her. "Do you ever sleep?" I said as I walked over to the coffee pot and I poured two cups. Stace chuckled but she didn't turn around to look at me.

I sat the coffee's down on the bar and I clicked on the television. The news turned on and I walked and sat down by my coffee just as Stace was sitting down the plates. I was about to dig in when I noticed my breath. I dropped the fork and I ran to my bathroom.

I tore off the toothpaste cover and put some on my toothbrush. I started brushing thoroughly and I used the mouthwash. I looked up to see Stace looking at me with confusion. I answered her unspoken question. "I had breath that would put dogs to shame." I said while putting up the toothpaste and my toothbrush up.

Stace started laughing and I couldn't help but laugh with her. I grabbed her arm and I led us back to our breakfast. I scarfed mine down and I washed both of our dishes. We walked into the living area and we both sat on the couch.

**3 WEEKS LATER**

I walked out to get the mail still in my nightie. I opened the mailbox and I pulled out our mail. One of the envelopes caught my eye and I looked closer. I was still disoriented because I just woke up. When I heard a horn it scared the shit out of me.

I looked at the driver and it was a guy who looked to be 20 and I had to admit that he did look nice. He looked at me and surprisingly he looked me in the eye and not in the breasts. "Excuse me provocatively dressed woman, do you know where 2183 house is?" I laughed and I saw him crack a smile.

"I like you. But yeah, 2183 is right next door to me and I look forward to having you as a neighbor and possibly a friend." I saw him nod and he drove into the driveway and he waved his hand for me to follow. I walked over the grass and it was blazing hot.

I sped over and the asphalt was hot to. So I was standing beside his car hopping from foot to foot. He got out of the car and he walked over to me. He was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. He had brown hair that was cut short at the sides and had an ice-cream shaped cut it the front. He also had beautiful hazel eyes.

He held out his hand and I shook it. "My name is Daniel and may I ask your name ma'am?" I chuckled at the formalities and I nodded.

"Well it is nice to meet you Daniel, my name is Bella. I live next door with my roommate Stacy but she prefers Stace." I let go of his hand and he smiled at me.

"Well Bella it was a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to getting to know you and Stace. Goodbye Bella." I waved bye at him and I rushed into my house to stop my feet from catching on fire. I ran to my room and I closed and locked the door.

I looked at the envelope again and I slapped my hand over my mouth to stop the scream from coming out of my mouth. It was a letter from one of the music producers and I hoped that it was good news. I opened the envelope and I pulled out the first note.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I am happy to inform you that I loved your music and I would love to sign you. The pay will be very good and will be at least six figures every year depending on your songs. I would like for you to come to the studio at the attached address as soon as you get this and meet me._

_I can see that you have potential and I have to snatch you up A.S.A.P.. _

_See you soon Isabella!_

_-Break Records, Jim_

I put my head in my mattress and I screamed and I flailed my legs. I got up and I started dancing around the room. Never in my life had I been so excited or happy. I heard my phone ring and I looked at it to see that it was Charlie.

"Hey dad! Did you get the diploma that I sent?" I had decided to send Charlie some of the biggest milestones since I had been away and I also sent pictures of the graduation.

He sounded elated when he answered. "I sure did Bells. I am so proud of you and you looked beautiful on your graduation day." I blushed as he said this.

"Thanks dad. I decided to hold off for college though. I wanted a break but I can tell you that I will be going when I feel ready." We spent a few hours catching up and we said goodbye and I got the envelope to show Stace.

She was in my music room trying to play the guitar and it wasn't half bad. She stopped and looked up at me. I threw her the envelope and she caught it. She opened it and she read the note quickly. She sat down the guitar and she ran over to me. "The old lady moved and so no you can probably scream a little more." I said because she looked like she was going to burst.

She squealed so loudly that I was afraid that she was going to break the glass on my paintings. She stopped and she started jumping around me. "OMG B, I can't believe that this happened. I am so happy for you and I know that this will be good for you."

I gave into her enthusiasm and I started jumping around with her. We stayed like that for about 5 minutes and then I calmed us down. Stace had worn herself out and I knew that she was going to crash soon.

I told her about the new neighbor and as expected, she said that she was pooped and she went to her room to gain energy. I stayed in my music room and I hopped around some more. I knew that I had a long road ahead of me and I was ready to tackle it. _Bring it on._

_**I am sorry for not posting in a long time and I can't tell you when I will post next but it won't be that soon. No one is reviewing and not many people have read this but I will continue, I promise.**_

_**Mow if you could, please leave a review and like and favorite. See you sometime!**_

_**-Lots of Love, MissRainbow**_


	7. Confrontation

_**Hello! I am posting again because Story Obsessed gave me an idea of what I could do with Daniel and I am going to go with it. I am going to skip to Bella's 21**__**st**__** birthday and show you guys and gals how Bella's career turned out. I am going to start with her preforming one of her demo songs but understand she has made a lot more songs.**_

_**Remember to leave a review at the bottom of the page and favorite and follow if you want.**_

_**WARNING: **__**Rated M for Language**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I don't own Twilight.**_

**(Chapter 7: Confrontations)**

"Hello people of New York! I am Nelluc Evol and I am here to perform for you wonderful people!" The crowd roared with applause and screams. I loved that all of them came here just to see me perform. I am way over my stage fright and I have been told that I am an amazing performer. I always wear shades when I preform because I don't know if they are watching and I don't want them to find me.

"Okay so I am going to start off with an old song and then I am going to preform my new song for you guys and girls. Does that sound good?" The crowd screamed again and I saw 2 signs in the front row with signs. They both said Happy Birthday and I was touched and I knew exactly who was holding the signs.

I went to my piano and I fixed the microphone so that it would pick up the sounds of the piano. I started playing and my backup singers started.

_I could write a song with my new piano  
I could sing about how love is a losing battle  
Not hard  
It's not hard, it's not hard, it's not hard_

_And I could sing about cupid and a shooting arrow  
In the end, you found out that my heart was better  
Real hard  
It's so hard, real hard, it's that hard_

_But I'd rather make a song  
they can play on the radio  
that makes you wanna dance  
Don't it make you wanna dance_

_But I'd rather make a song  
They can play on the radio that  
Makes you wanna grab your lover's hand_

_So hold up and  
Take it through the night  
And you should follow through  
To make it alright_

_Now grab each other's hands,  
get 'em all  
I wanna see you rock to the piano  
The piano  
_**(x2)**

_So hold up and  
Take it through the night  
And you should follow through  
To make it alright_

_Now grab each other's hands,  
get 'em all  
I wanna see you rock to the piano  
The piano_

_I'd rather tell you about  
How I'm feeling, boy  
And how I'm doing things my way  
If I got my piano, then I know I'll be okay, baby_

_So hold up and  
Take it through the night  
And you should follow through  
To make it alright_

_Now grab each other's hands,  
get 'em all  
I wanna see you rock to the piano  
The piano  
_**(x3)**

All of the music stopped except for my piano.

_I could write a song with my new piano  
I could sing about how love is a losing battle  
It's not hard  
It's not hard, it's not hard, it's not hard_

I ended the last note and clapping and cheers erupted from the crowd. I walked backstage to get dressed for my newest song. When I got backstage I was met with hugs from my two best friends. Over these 3 years, Stace and Daniel hit it off and they are dating now.

"Thanks for remembering my birthday guys!" I said while remembering last year when they forgot. Stace shook her head and she smiled.

"Well we will show you our present when you get done here." She hugged me one more time and she then drug Daniel with her as she left the room. I got dressed into a skin tight white suit that had a bunch of sprinkles that looked real.

My prop guy Michel came out with a giant cake and he helped me into it. I felt the cake start to roll and I prepared myself for all of the confetti and balloons that were going to fall down. I came to a stop and I got my microphone ready.

"Please give it up for birthday girl, Nelluc Evol. She is going to be preforming her new song, Birthday!" After the announcer finished talking the crowd erupted into super loud cheers. The music started and I took a deep breath.

I jumped out of the cake and I heard cheers and a few cat calls. I smiled brightly and I walked down the center of the cake. I was ready and I knew that I wanted a birthday girl come up. "Is there any little girl who is here for their birthday?" I looked around the crowd and I saw a hand shoot up and a girl who looked to be 9 or 10 hopping up and down.

I pointed at her and I called her up to the stage. She squealed but I couldn't hear it over the noise. She ran up to the stage and she started hopping up and down next to me. I guided her to a chair that was near the cake and I sat her down.

I turned off the mini microphone and I looked at the girl. "What is your name and how old are you turning?" She whispered in my ear that her name was Megan and she was turning 10. I smiled at her and I started my song.

_I heard you're feeling  
Nothing's going right  
Why don't you let me  
Stop, by_

_The clock is ticking  
Running out of time  
So we should party  
All night_

_So cover your eyes  
I have a surprise  
I hope you got a healthy appetite_

_If you wanna dance  
If you want it all  
You know that I'm the girl that you should call_

_Boy when you're with me  
I'll give you a taste  
Make it like your birthday  
every day_

_I know you like it sweet  
So you can have your cake  
Give you something good to celebrate_

_So make  
a wish  
I'll make it like your birthday  
every day_

_I'll be  
your gift  
Give you something good to celebrate_

_Pop your confetti  
Pop your Perignon  
So hat and heavy  
'Til dawn_

_I got you spinning  
Like a disco ball  
All night they're playing  
your song_

_We're living the life  
We're doing it right  
You're never gonna be unsatisfied_

_If you wanna dance  
If you want it all  
You know that I'm the girl that you should call_

_Boy when you're with me  
I'll give you a taste  
Make it like your birthday  
every day_

_I know you like it sweet  
So you can have your cake  
give you something good to celebrate_

_So make  
a wish  
I'll make it like your birthday  
every day_

_I'll be  
your gift  
Give you something good to celebrate  
Happy Birthday_

_So let me get you in your birthday suit  
It's time to bring out the  
big balloons _

_So let me get you in your birthday suit  
It's time to bring out the  
big balloons_

I got on the platform of her chair and I held onto one of the candles. Balloons shot out of the ceiling and so did confetti. Once I started again, the chair lifted up and I heard Megan squeal with delight.

_Boy when you're with me  
I'll give you a taste  
Make it like your birthday  
every day_

_I know you like it sweet  
So you can have your cake  
Give you something good to celebrate  
_**(x2)**

_So make  
a wish  
I'll make it like your birthday  
every day_

_I'll be  
your gift  
Give you something good to celebrate  
Happy Birthdy_

I ended the song with a whisper and the crowd went ballistic. There was cheering so loud that I had the urge to cover my ears. I bowed and the chair was set back on the ground. "I would like everyone to give a big cheer for the birthday girl Megan." The crowd cheered just as loudly and I sent Megan back to her parents.

I walked off stage and I went into my dressing room. I flopped down on my couch and I sighed. Sure the suit was cutting off my airways, but I needed to relax for a little bit. Just as I was getting comfortable, Stace and Daniel walked in and Stace wasted no time in rushing over to me.

"OMG B, that was so amazing! It sounds like you wrote it for a special somebody." She waggled her eyebrows after she said this. I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"Oh please Stace. If I was after somebody you would have known long before I did. You have like a freaking censor for that type of stuff." I said as I attempted to get up. The air was being pushed out of me and I hated the feeling.

_If vampires usually develop gifts from their human years, Stace would definitely have some sort of matchmaking gift. _That thought just came to me out of nowhere. I shook it off and I excused myself to the bathroom to get out of the monkey suit my producer insisted I wear.

I put on a pair of short jean shorts and a white t-shirt with my biker jacket. I got the bike 3 years ago and it still runs like a charm. I grabbed Stace and Daniel by their arms and we walked out to the parking lot. I got on Flynn and they got in my Porsche 918 Spyder.

My bike was supposed to be slower than the Porsche but I when we raced back home I was ahead of them. When we got home I jumped off of Flynn and I threw my arms around them. "Thank you guys so much! I am going to test it out sometime but we are going out tonight."

Stace looked excited while Dan looked annoyed with something. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Dan, I promise you that no one will go after Stace again. Besides, you are coming with us so that we can have a strong man to keep the guys away." I said in my innocent voice.

He sighed and he just walked up to his and Stace's room. About a year after they started dating, Dan moved in with us to be with Stace. I looked at Stace and we both started jumping up and down while squealing.

We broke apart and we went to our rooms. We had moved to New York after Dan moved in with us. Next year I am going back to Forks to visit Charlie and possibly move to Forks. I put on a strapless sapphire blue dress that came down to the top of my thigh. On the top of the dress it had silver gems that got progressively smaller.

I put on silver bangles and my diamond hoop earrings. I decided to go with my Trina Jeweled Leather Pumps (They are like $3,500) to pair with the outfit. I went to my bathroom to do my makeup and I did cat eyes and I put on a light shade of red lipstick.

I walked out to the garage and I got into my Porsche to sit and wait for them. I loved my Porsche but I loved Flynn more. After about 10 minutes of waiting, they finally came out of the house. Stace was in a similar dress except it was a green one shoulder dress.

Dan was in the same color green button up shirt with jet black pants. I whistled and they both smiled. Once they got in I turned to Dan in the back seat. "You might just have to worry about ladies coming on to you. How are you going to keep guys away from us if you are gonna have girls on your back?"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes at my childishness. I buckled up and I took off at full speed. I am now a pro at driving fast cars. I turned around the corners with ease and I am pretty sure that Dan was saying prayers in his head. _Newbies._

We got to the high class club in about 2 minutes due to my driving. When I parked I spotted a silver Volvo and I froze completely. Stace looked at me and she waved her hand in front of my face. _Anyone could have that car. It is high class anyways, that is a popular car. He can't be here._

I shook my head and put a smile on my face. "I thought I forgot my phone." I had gotten better at lying but Stace could still tell when I lied. She gave me a look that said 'I know what you are doing and you are not getting out of this'.

I shook my head and I got out of the car. I put on my white ray bans and we started walking towards the entrance. When the bouncer saw us he let us in straight away and I smiled at him. As soon as we walked in the music stopped and the DJ made an announcement.

"Hey party people! We have Nelluc Evol in the building, make some noise! It is her birthday so guys, buy her a few drinks." I blushed lightly as the crowd gave me cheers and whistles. I walked up to the DJ and I asked him not to do that again. I heard whispers that I wasn't supposed to hear because my hearing was better than everyone.

I walked into the V.I.P. section and there were a few people there but I didn't look at all of them. I sat down at a table in the corner and Dan and Stace followed. Dan sat closer to me than he did to Stace because he knew that I hated unwanted attention while Stace loved it.

"Well it looks like we don't have to buy drinks because you should see the drink cue." I said while looking at the men order and point towards us. After about 10 minutes of being here 2 waiters came in with trays of drinks and they set them on our table.

"These are drinks for Ms. Nelluc from almost every man in the bar." I thanked them and I looked at Stace and Dan. I waved my hand at the drinks and Stace and Dan went for the Jack while I went for tequila.

I downed it and I didn't even feel the burn anymore. I slammed the shot down and I pouted. "You know you have a problem when you can't feel the burn of tequila." Stace laughed loudly and Dan chuckled. I looked around the room and I saw 2 faces that I never thought I would see again.

_How are they here? Why are they here? They are probably here to see if the pain of them leaving killed me. _I stood up abruptly and the door opened and wind blew my hair towards them. _Shit, shit, SHIT! _Alice turned around and soon Rosalie did too.

I saw Alice sniff and she looked at me with confusion and shock. I made sure my British accent was heavy. "Umm, you…you guys can finish the drinks here. I am not feeling too good right now. You guys take a cab, I need the speed to get home to Flynn quickly. I am going to ride him as fast and as hard as I can." I grabbed my keys and I was about to get up when Stace stopped me.

"Why B…" I slapped my hand over her mouth and moved my eyebrows in Alice's direction. Stace looked confused and I let my hand off of her mouth.

"There are a couple of Nelluc and I just can't take it." Stace's eyes widened and they filled with hate. She looked like she was going to explode and I rolled my eyes. Dan looked angry as well but he concealed it well.

"Hey Dan, if they stay, make sure this one here," I pointed at Stace. "doesn't say anything to them. She is going to go all crazy on them and that will raise suspicion." He nodded and he kissed my cheek.

"See you later bestie." He was a life saver. To anyone else, that kiss would seem intamite and they would think that we were dating. _Well you said that you were going to ride Flynn fast and hard so… _I internally face palmed.

I ran out as fast as I could in heels and I walked out into the fresh air. I heard heels behind me and I caught something that I wasn't supposed to hear. "That Nelluc Evol smells exactly like Bella and I have to check. She also just so happens to have the same birthday and she is turning the same age Bella is supposed to." I ran to my car and I unlocked it and locked it quickly.

I put the key in the ignition and I floored it out of the parking lot. I saw them staring after me and I went even faster. I got back home and I opened the garage and I parked in the garage. I ran into my room and I tore off the dress, heels and accessories.

I put on a blue corset and a white leather jacket with matching white leather pants. I got my blue ray bans and I put them on. I didn't bother taking off the makeup and I grabbed my bike helmet and I put it on. I slipped on my blue boots and I walked back into the garage.

I got on Flynn and I revved the engine. I used the garage door opener and I pulled out into the night air. I went as fast as I could and I sped towards an abandoned race track that only I know about. It is surrounded by trees and the road is so hidden that you could be looking at it and not know it was a road.

I kept driving and I saw my landmark in a tree and I turned abruptly. I drove for about 5 minutes going full speed and I soon saw the abandoned race track. I drove onto it and I put Flynn to his limit. I soon started to forget about the Cullens and I was happy about my ride.

I did a wheelie and I kept it up for about 2 minutes. I went around the track about 6 times and I went towards the entrance. I smelled something familiar and I stopped. I sniffed the air and I almost wanted to cry. I smelled Alice's favorite perfume and I knew that they had followed me here.

I looked around the forest and I saw the small patch of blonde and I knew it was Rosalie. "Can't I ever have privacy?" I said to myself and I took off as fast as Flynn could go. I got to my hose faster than when I got to the track. I parked Flynn in the charger and I walked into the house.

As soon as I walked into the house I was met with the sounds of Stace cursing in Spanish. Dan was sitting on the couch looking at her while shaking his head slowly. "She has been going on like that since you left." He said when I walked in and sat on the couch next to him.

"Hey Stace, get your ass in here!" I called to her. She rushed in and she sat on Dan's lap. He looked at her and he smiled. _They are so made for each other. _

"Are you okay B? I know how sensitive the subject is, but to see them…you gotta be messed up on the inside." She looked worried and angry. I felt my barriers breaking on the inside and I hugged my torso to keep myself from breaking apart.

Stace looked horrified and Daniel was looking at Stace and then he looked at me confused. "Don't do that B, don't you dare go back to how you were in the beginning." I really didn't hear her and I just got up and I went into my room.

I closed and locked the door and I went into the corner of my room and I pulled my knees up to my chest. I got lost in my memories.

"_Show me the love." Alice said in her sing song voice. Edward put his head on top of mine and I smiled shyly into the camera. Alice huffed but she was happy. We pulled apart and Rosalie handed me a flat box that had green wrapping paper on it._

"_It's a necklace. Alice picked it out." I kept the box closed since I already knew what it was and I knew that Alice probably went all out on it. I thanked her and I turned and saw Esme and Carlisle step up._

"_This is just a little something to brighten your day." Carlisle said with a warm smile. Esme handed me the gift. "Yes, we noticed that you have been looking pale lately." She said while going to stand next to Carlisle. I tried to open the black and silver box but my finger slid across the paper and I got a paper cut._

_A drop of blood fell out of the cut and the entire room went silent. I saw Jasper sniff the air and he looked at me with coal black eyes. Edward looked furious and scared. He pushed me back with more strength than I think he tried to and I flew into the back wall._

_I landed on a table full of fruit punch and I fell on my right arm and the glasses punctured my skin causing even more blood. When I looked up I saw all of the Cullens except Carlisle with black eyes. Carlisle ghosted over to me and he held my hurt arm._

_He told Edward to leave the room and go find Jasper and he lingered for a while. When he left Carlisle stitched up my arm. _My memories skipped forward a few days and I started with us in the forest. Before I could get too far into my memories, Dan burst into my room, breaking the lock and he looked around the room until his eyes landed on me.

He ran over to me and he picked me up and sat me on his lap. I let the dam break then and I started sobbing loudly on his chest. "Why didn't he l-love me? H-he left m-me alone with n-no one." Dan stroked my hair and rubbed my back while cooing at me.

"It's going to be alright Bells; he didn't know what he was missing when he left you. You are an amazing person and any man that leaves you is a fucking idiot. Any man should be glad to have you; it has been like 5 years since that happened right? You should get over that Edward guy and start dating him again." He looked concerned for me and I hugged him tighter as my sobs stopped and were replaced with silent tears.

"I can try to date again but they will always have a part of my heart. No matter how much I wish that piece would shrivel up and die with the rest of my heart, it will always be there. I know that he never loved me but I did. And you know what added to the pain?" I was getting hysterical now and I smiled through my tears.

"The whole family left without a goodbye and it seems like none of them loved me. It was expected with Rosalie. I know she doesn't…didn't hate me but it was something else. But Alice," I laughed dryly and Stace and Dan shared a concerned glance.

"She was my best friend and it didn't seem fake. Sure she would take me on those god awful shopping trips but she was like a sister to me. I hoped, I really hoped, that she would actually be my real sister someday but that day he left me in the forest and said he never loved me…" _This is it, I have finally lost it._

Stace looked horrified and she rushed over to my side. "Now let me tell you something Isabella Marie Swan. They are all asses and they are monsters for what they did to you. Now I know humans can do some sick shit. But those humans made you think that they loved you and then they leave you in the dust." She looked like she wanted to go curse them again but she was too concerned for me.

"What I am trying to say B, is that just because they came back to finish breaking your heart, you don't have to let them. You don't ever let them see you sweat or cry. You are a tough, independent, kick ass, bitch and you shouldn't let this get to you. Now you get your ass up and you go back to be the best friend that I know and love." She had tears in her eyes and I didn't want to hurt her.

I sighed loudly and I shut off my tears. "Yeah thanks so much Stace, every time I am called a bitch it makes me feel so good. Now how am I going to show them that I am over them if I am 21 and I am still a virgin and I have never found love since Assward? My heart is so fucked up that I don't know what real intimate love is. " I smiled at her and she hugged me and Dan. I am going to try and do what Stace says. I just hope like hell that they don't live in New York.

**APOV**

_I can't believe that we found Bella. _We went to follow her bike back to her house and we saw a huge black house that had a lot of windows. I heard a voice in what I thought was the living room and we sat there for a while. Soon we heard the voices go to a back room and we ran around.

We heard the door being burst open and then we heard crying. We sat there for about 30 minutes after their conversation in shock. _She thought we didn't love her at all and she told her new best friends. _I looked at Rosalie and her eyes were glazed over with anger.

"He…did…this…to…her." She rage whispered. I was angrier than she was. "You think you are mad? She wanted me to be her sister and that ass that I call a brother is the reason it didn't happen." We were both shaking and I decided that this time I will rip off a limb.

We both took off at the same time and we started running to our home in Syracuse, New York and we both probably looked like the vampires we were. We could get his car later but right now we had death on our minds.

We saw the house and we put on extra speed and I am sure that I was grunting like a wild animal. "Grab them!" I heard my Jazz say as we were nearing the door. I made sure we shut off our minds a few miles back and Edward wouldn't know what happened.

As soon as we broke through the door I was trapped in Jazz's arms and Rose was trapped in Emmett's arms. We saw Edward sitting on the couch in front of us and I fought with strength to get to him. I saw Rose trying to do the same and we were making progress.

"Dude what did you do to them? It seems like they are on steroids from how strong they are fighting to get to you." Jazz said. _I am so close, if I could just get him to loosen up just a little bit… _Edward looked at me and I snarled at him.

"Tighten your grip on her; she is going to escape when you loosen up." Edward said. I growled and whimpered when Jazz tightened his hold on me. My target was so close and Jazz was tightening his hold on me.

Esme and Carlisle came down and Jazz said something to them and they came and held us down too. I screamed in anger and I knew Jazz was surprised by my anger. I decided to just tell him but I didn't give up fighting Jazz.

"You motherfucking ass! We found her and you should be ashamed of yourself!" I kept my mind completely blocked off and Edward looked shocked. I had a continuous growl in my chest and Rose sounded like a cat in a fight with all of the hissing and screaming she was doing.

"Alice! You need to watch your language." Esme said while she continued to try and hold me down. I snarled lowly and I tried to keep my temper in check. Rose decided to speak since I was scolded.

"You should have listened to Alice, you should have fucking listened you cunt!" She screamed at Edward and she increased her strength and Emmett had to tackle her to the ground to keep her from moving. Esme was about to say something but I cut her off.

"Esme I apologize for what we are going to say but you shouldn't bother trying to stop us from cursing. He deserves even more than what we want to do to him." I said while never taking my eyes off of Edward. Esme sighed but she didn't try to scold us.

"You know to never bet against Alice but no, you thought you knew everything when it came to this shit." Rose screamed from her place on the ground. Edward looked confused and uncomfortable. I decided to tell him everything.

I tried to make one last ditch effort to get to him and I managed to throw them off of me I started to go after him and I reached my arm out but I was pulled by my other arm and I was stuck with my hand so close to him. I decided to give up on trying to hurt him but my anger was still there.

I yanked the arm off of me and I walked up to Edward slowly. "Do you have any fucking idea what you have done?" I said in a sickly calm voice. Edward shook his head and my anger spiked.

"Your answer angered her even more Edward." Jasper warned. I poked my finger into his chest and I couldn't keep my voice at the same calm it was. "5 years ago you made the biggest mistake of your fucking life! She was so happy with us and you had to overreact over one mistake! You wanna know how Bella is now?! Me and Rose saw her today and she looked fine!"

"But when she spotted us you should have seen how much pain and abandonment she had in her eyes! We followed her home and we heard a very interesting conversation. These are her words, not mine 'I can try to date again but they will always have a part of my heart. No matter how much I wish that piece would shrivel up and die with the rest of my heart, it will always be there. I know that he never loved me but I did'!"

"Oh and you know what hurt me the most was what she said next! 'And you know what added to the pain? The whole family left without a goodbye and it seems like none of them loved me. It was expected with Rosalie. I know she doesn't…didn't hate me but it was something else. But Alice, She was my best friend and it didn't seem fake. Sure she would take me on those god awful shopping trips but she was like a sister to me. I hoped, I really hoped, that she would actually be my real sister someday but that day he left me in the forest and said he never loved me…' !"

I felt a sting in my eyes and I knew that I would be crying from all of the anger. My voice went down to a whisper. "She thinks that we never loved her and it is your fault. You thought that she would be better off without us but she is living in a world of pain right now." I was about to walk out of the house but I stopped and looked over my shoulder.

"And since I can forgive you sometime, I will tell you some news that you will probably be shocked and excited to hear. She is still a virgin and she hasn't dated anyone since you. But I don't know how long that will last since **her new best friends **told her that it would be good for her to date and lose her virginity soon." I then sprinted out of the room. _You should be happy with that knowledge since you are the one who told her to go and move on. _

I was way too angry and I knew Jasper was going to come after me and I just had to figure out a way to get Bella back.

_**I am happy with this chapter. I don't know when I will post again so that is why I made it extra-long. Alice usually isn't a violent person but I guess Edward really pushed her on this one. I already know what you guys might be thinking… "Why does Rose care?" Well to answer that question honestly…I don't know.**_

_**Remember to leave a review and favorite and follow if you want to.**_

_**-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13**_


End file.
